


Frozen in Time

by drwhogirl



Category: Doctor Who, The Professionals
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:10:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drwhogirl/pseuds/drwhogirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Just a warning in advance the Doctor isn't actually featured in this but it uses a lot of the ideas from the series)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen in Time

"The fangirl department. Why do we have to spend 3 weeks in the fangirl department?" Annie grumbled as she stood outside the records office, her partner by her side. 

"Because we're emotionally involved with the case and I got shot, remember?" Amy replied calmly, Annie had the good grace to look slightly sheepish at that. 

"Right...sorry." Amy just nodded and Annie knew that meant apology accepted. Annie looked over her partner with concern. She took in Amy's pale complexion; ebony curls and bright hazel eyes. Annie's attention was then drawn to the sling cradling Amy's right arm. 

"I'm sorry that happened. I know how much he meant to you." Amy just shrugged it off. Pretending she didn't care that she'd been shot in the shoulder. Pretending she didn't care that her fiancee had pulled the trigger. But Annie knew her better than that. 

"Come on. Better go in." Amy said finally, after a chance to pull herself together. Annie nodded and pushed open the heavy wooden door. 

The records office was in a converted basement, and it showed. Around the edges of the room were shelves full to over flowing with files, DVDs and video tapes. In the corner a cluster of computers were on, showing old security footage that had been cut together with music. The center of the room featured several tatty sofas and a coffee table full of fanart and fanfictions. The record department girls were all sat around the table, bickering about something. It was only when Amy and Annie got closer that they heard what it was about. 

"If we took into account all agents ever, there is no way Amelia Foreman would date Annabelle Tyler. Amy would be with Doyle and Annie with Bodie." 

"Seriously? Is Ramy your OTP or something?" 

"Ramy?" Amy asked from just behind Annie, an amused tone in her voice. 

The first 'fangirl' to speak blushed before explaining. "It's the name we gave to a pairing of you and Raymond, or Ray, Doyle from the original team."

"Didn't he go missing, like, 31 years ago?" Annie asked, an eyebrow raised. 

"31 years ago exactly." The fangirl replied. "I'm Tess by the way. I'm in charge of the records office." 

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Amelia Foreman and that's my partner Annabelle Tyler." Tess nodded, knowing all this already, and started giving them jobs that would hopefully keep them occupied until lunchtime. 

*******

When it reached time for their lunch break, Annie and Amy went to their usual hidey hole, the original CI5 Headquaters, it had fallen into disuse and thanks to Amy's abilities with computer systems they were now the only people who knew where it was located. "You know," Amy started, as she ate her salad, "we've never been in the basement of this place." 

"Fancy going to have a look?" Annie asked with a grin, putting down her sandwich on what was once George Cowley's desk. 

"Wouldn't have mentioned it otherwise." Amy replied, her grin matching her best friend's. Annie laughed and they both headed down to the locked basement door. 

It took them a few minutes to pick the lock and open the heavy wooden door. They stepped tentatively into the room and froze when they saw the contents. 

Inside the room were 4 coffin like caskets, each covered in alien looking technology and a layer of ice. The girls stepped tentatively into the room, each drawn to a different casket. Amy noticed there was a window in the top and gently wiped away the layer of frost with her sleeve. She stumbled back a few paces, in shock, when she saw there was a man inside, frozen. Amy then noticed the plaque that appeared to have been fixed under the window. "Raymond Doyle." She read aloud. She tried to recall where she'd heard that name before, then she remembered the conversation with Tess earlier. 

"Amy." Her partner's voice startled her and she looked over. "There's people in these." 

"I know. Do they have names on them?" Amy asked. 

"Yeah. Bodie, Cowley and Murphy. What about there?" 

"Doyle...we've found the missing team..." 

"You think we should wake them up." It wasn't a question but Amy nodded anyway. 

The girls both started looking around for some kind of off switch, when Annie came across a power cable connecting all 4 to the wall. Never one for thinking things through fully, Annie yanked the lead out of the plug socket. The room fell silent without the gentle hum of the caskets, the girls had failed to notice until it was absent. The casket next to Amy sprung open and Doyle sat up, coughing up the water that had been sat in his lungs for the past 31 years. Amy watched as his emerald green eyes blinked open and he looked around in something akin to panic. 

"Bodie... where's Bodie?" He muttered. 

"It's alright." Amy soothed, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. "He's over there." She gestured to where a now fully awake Bodie had ended up in an argument with Annie because he'd been trying to flirt with her. 

Doyle visibly relaxed, that is until he noticed the other two caskets. Bodie caught his partner's eye and as one they clambered out of the caskets and went to help Murphy and Cowley. 

"This is weird." Amy muttered, moving to lean on a wall next to her partner. 

"Maybe we should go somewhere else to think this through." Annie replied, neither of them moving their gaze from the 4 men. 

"Really we should radio in so...pub?" 

"Pub." Annie agreed. 

*******

After Annie went to get drinks, Amy decided it would be a good idea to tell someone what was happening so she pulled out her radio. "6-2?" 

"Everything alright 4-5?" Emily Murphy's voice crackled out of the radio. 

"Something has happened, could you come down to the 'George and the Dragon' pub?" 

"What's happened?" 

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." 

*******

As they waited for Emily to turn up, they sat for a while in silence. 

A silence that was eventually broken by Bodie. "So... either of you girls got boyfriends?" 

Amy just gave him a disinterested shrug with her good shoulder but Annie answered. "Not in our line of work. How can we plan to do anything? We get called in at all sorts of awkward times. But let's say I do fall for someone; we get married; have kids and then I get killed in the line of duty. What would happen to them then? I honestly don't know how Amy and Reg managed." Annie added the last part without thinking. 

"Oh yeah. That worked out really well didn't it." The sarcasm was dripping from Amy's voice. 

"What happened?" Doyle asked Annie in a hushed whisper, concern filled eyes never leaving the black hair girl. 

"Her fiancee, Reg, tried to kill her. Turns out he was the son of someone she put away that was killed in prison. He was only dating her so she would let her guard down and he could shoot her. He ended up getting her in the shoulder a couple of nights ago, that's how her arm ended up in a sling. We've been taken off active service whilst she recovers." Annie explained, quietly so her partner wouldn't hear. "We've got the whole of CI5 after the bastard but so far we've found nothing to point us in the right direction." 

At that moment Emily Murphy walked into the pub. She was wearing shorts and a tank top. Her long black hair was tied up and she was still wearing all her climbing gear. Amy suddenly felt really guilty for calling her, knowing how much Emily loved climbing. "What is it this time th..." Emily froze mid sentence, finally noticing the 4 men sat at the table, eyes focusing on Murphy in particular. "B...But you're...You can't..." She was too in shock to be able to speak properly. 

"Are you going to finish any of those sentences?" Annie asked, sharing an amused grin with her partner. 

This caused Emily to turn on them, or more specifically Amy. "This is you isn't it. You've been building robots or experimenting with time travel or something again haven't you." 

"I'm hurt you would accuse me of such a thing." Amy pretended to be offended at the statement and Emily relaxed, able to tell at a glance that it wasn't really her friend's fault. 

"What did happen then?" 

"Dunno, found them in their old headquarters. They appeared to have been put in cryogenic stasis. By who, or for what, I dread to think." 

"Any ideas?" Emily asked after a moment of silence. 

"It looked like Time Lord technology, that's what's worrying me." 

Annie glanced over at the boys and noticed that they were starting to get frustrated about the fact that they were being talked about as if they weren't there. 

Once again it was Bodie that spoke up first. "Time Lord?" 

"It's an alien race. Amy's alien race to be precise." Annie explained casually. 

Doyle stared at her for a moment before turning his attention to Amy who gave him a nervous half smile. "You're..." 

"An alien." Amy finished for him. "Yeah I am. That ok?" 

"Yeah... at least... I think so... not going to try and probe us or something are you?" 

"Not unless you want me to." Amy replied with a spark of mischief in her eyes. Doyle couldn't help but smile at her attempt to lighten the mood. 

"You could try." He countered, earning a laugh from the black haired girl. To Doyle, it was the most beautiful sound in the world. He didn't realize he was staring at her until Bodie elbowed him in the ribs, drawing his attention away from the beautiful young girl. Doyle took a moment to put his head back on straight before turning to Cowley. "So what now sir?" 

Cowley took a moment to think before replying. "We need to find the current head of CI5." 

"You mean Miss Cowley?" Annie asked, a half smile forming as she saw the look of shock on the old head of CI5's face. 

"Our current head is Sophia Cowley." Amy explained casually. "Speaking of which we should head back, she'll kill us if she finds out we've been gone this long." The three girls stood as one and left, followed closely by the boys. 

*******

"Where the hell have you two been!?" Sophia demanded when Amy and Annie arrived in her office. 

"We were on our lunch break." Amy replied, leaning against a filing cabinet. 

"What took so long?" 

"We made a discovery." Annie explained. 

"What did you find?" Sophia asked suspiciously. 

"Them." Annie pointed to the painting behind Sophia's desk. Annie had done it for her for Secret Santa last year, based on the photo of Cowley, Bodie, Doyle and Murphy that had once hung there. 

Sophia raised a skeptical eyebrow but chose to play along. "Where are they then?" 

"Fangirl department." Both girls replied simultaneously. 

*******

When they went down to the records office, the boys where nowhere to be seen. Then they heard Bodie and Doyle's raised voices as they attempted to convince the swarm of fangirls that they weren't gay and definitely weren't dating. 

"Aww but I thought you were." Annie teased, earning a half hearted glare from Bodie. This was the first time he had actually looked at her properly. She was beautiful. Her eyes were a bright sparkling blue and her long, wavy, blonde hair fell to her waist. He tried to remember where he had seen her face before, then the realization hit him with all the force of a reversing truck. She couldn't be... could she? She was identical to the girl in Angola. The girl Krivas killed. 

Then Tess spoke up, pulling his attention away from Annie. "Fine. If you two aren't dating each other then Mr Doyle must be dating Miss Foreman and Mr Bodie must be with Miss Tyler." 

The four agents were stopped from arguing by the appearances of George and Sophia Cowley. "It's odd to think they're father and daughter considering they look the same age." Annie whispered to Amy. 

"How old is Sophia anyway?" Amy whispered back. 

"3 million and 56?" 

"Nearer 4 million." 

"Tyler, Foreman." Sophia interrupted their conversation. "I want you to debrief Bodie and Doyle." 

Amy looked like she was about to argue, but a shared glance with her partner made her think better of it. "Yes ma'am." 

"What about Murphy?" Annie asked. 

"His daughter has asked to do that, we've agreed that they may work together as neither has previously had a partner." 

*******

After three weeks off, to relax and recover, Amy was allowed back on active service. Unfortunately, to do so she needed to do a week of training first. Amy and Annie turned up on the first day of training to find Bodie and Doyle, already there, sparring with each other. 

"What're you two doing here?" Amy asked as she walked in, followed closely by Annie. Bodie and Doyle both looked over and their jaws were practically on the floor when they saw the girls. 

Annie's long blonde hair had been tied back with a black ribbon that perfectly matched the colour of her shorties, worn to show off her long legs. This was paired with a tight purple tank top and a pair of purple converses. 

Her partner on the other hand opted for a white t-shirt, jeggings and trainers with her ebony locks falling around her shoulders. Doyle was the first to find his voice, his eyes never leaving Amy as he took in the sight of her rather well fitting clothes. "We were asked to train with you both." 

"Alright." Amy shrugged. "You against me and Bodie against Annie?" Doyle nodded and they both went over to a mat. 

*******

After 5 minutes of practice at unarmed combat Amy managed to get Doyle pinned to the floor. "Not bad." He commented as he stopped trying to fight her off. 

She adjusted her position so she was straddling his waist, her hands still pinning his wrists to the ground either side of his head. "Not bad yourself." She teased, smiling down at him. 

"Bodie will never let me live this down." Doyle grinned back at her. 

"Well I suppose I'll have to try and make it up to you." With that she lent down and softly kissed his pink, welcoming lips. 

Annie nudged Bodie's ribs and nodded to the couple before holding her hand out to him. He groaned and fished around in his pocket before placing a £20 note into her empty palm. 

"Have you been betting on us?" They both looked up at the sound of Amy's voice like guilty children who'd been caught trying to steal the last Swiss roll in the jar. She'd now allowed Doyle to sit up and was sat on his lap.

"Maybe." Was Annie's teasing response. "We bet on how long it would take you two to get together. Bodie said a week and I said a month, closest got £20." 

Amy rolled her eyes and turned back to Doyle. "When do you think we should start making bets on when those two get together?" 

Doyle laughed before pulling the black haired girl into another kiss. "I think a few more days." 

"I dunno about your partner but knowing how stubborn mine is I'd say probably a few weeks." Amy replied with a smile. "Stakes?"

"Loser has to pay for our first date, or the next after they get together if it takes them way too long." Doyle decided after a moment's contemplation. 

"Alright deal." 

*******

The next day they were all meeting in the pub. Bodie and Doyle were the first to turn up. They'd just ordered drinks when they were joined by a very anxious Amy. "What's happened?" Doyle asked, passing her his glass and slipping an arm around her shoulders, attempting to calm her. 

"Where's Annie?" Bodie asked, this apparently hit a nerve and Amy shook her head, trying to fight back the tears in her eyes. 

"The weeping angels got her." Amy managed to choke out. 

"Weeping angels?" Bodie queried, expecting them to be some kind of terrorist group and not sure he wanted the idea confirmed. 

"They're aliens. One touch sends you back to the past where they make you live to death. She's dead and I don't know where they sent her to be able to get her back." Before Bodie could start firing questions at her a woman walked into the pub and approached Amy. 

"Excuse me. Are you Amelia Foreman?" She asked. 

"Yes... why?" 

"I was asked to give you this." The older woman handed Amy the letter before leaving without another word. Amy looked down at the aged envelope in her hands and opened it. Gently pulling out the letter inside.

Amy 

No you don't need to worry about me, I'm perfectly alright. Got a boyfriend who's been putting me up for the past few months. Only you would forget to mention that the house you wanted me to investigate was full of weeping angels. Luckily I was sent to a quiet area without many people. Anyway, I hope you're coping alright without me. 

When I get back, which I will, I'll make things up to you. I promise. Then you, Ray, Bodie and I can have a double date. How does that sound?

Bodie will probably never forgive me for asking him out like that. Oh well needs must and all that. Don't you dare give up on me Amelia, got it? I promise I'll be back and keeping you out of trouble (well attempting to anyway) real soon. Everyone else will just have to step up to the plate until I get back. 

Annie 

Amy's eyes scanned the letter, growing slowly wider. When she saw the signature, the way the i was dotted with a flower and the end of the e had looped round to underline the word twice before flicking off back underneath, she instantly grabbed a pen off the bar. 

"What are you doing?" Doyle asked her. 

"It's in code. The flower over the i means take the first letter in each sentence and the underline means don't include the signature." Amy was going through and underlining each required letter before reading aloud the encoded message. "Angola with... Bodie." She looked up at the mentioned man and even Doyle gave him an odd look as if trying to work out how it was possible. 

Bodie went on to explain what happened, how he met Annie outside a pub, how they were together for a few weeks and how she was killed by Krivas. “So... She really is dead... there’s nothing we can do...”

This realization was met with a stunned silence. Amy sat down and buried her head in her hands as she attempted to think. Suddenly her head snapped up as something appeared to occur to her. “I think I know how to get her back. Come on.” She ran off, followed by the boys. They stopped rather unsurely when she appeared to vanish inside a massive cardboard box. “Get in here the pair of you.” She called out and they followed her inside.

Neither had a clue what to say as they stared around the room. It was much bigger than they could have ever imagined.

There was something of the forest about the room. The floor seemed to be covered in grass and the ceiling appeared to be being held up by twisting, twirling, tree like structures. The whole room seemed to be organic as if it had been grown, yet at the same time there was something almost artificial about it.

In the center of the room was a 6 sided console, although it should have looked out of place alongside the nature surrounding it, it seemed perfectly at home nestled among what appeared to be leaves and vegetation.

“It’s...” Doyle started but Amy, who was over by the console, cut him off.

“Bigger on the inside. I know. It’s also a Time Machine. This is how we’re going to get Annie back.” She then went on to explain, very vaguely what the plan would be.

"Does Cowley know you've got this?" Bodie asked after a moment's pause.

"No, and I'd appreciate if you didn't tell either. This is for strict use in emergencies only."

*******

“I’m not sure I like Krivas.” Annie commented, taking a sip of her drink.

“Well we won’t have to deal with him for much longer; once we’ve got enough money together we can get away from here.” Bodie told her, gently taking her hand.

“What if you get found though? You could go to prison. I wouldn’t wish that on anyone.”

“I’ll be fine Annie. Now stop worrying and drink up. I haven’t got long before Krivas gets back and I’ll be in trouble if he finds me here.”

Annie nodded and sipped her drink. “I still don’t like it, Will.”

“What else would you have me do?”

“I don’t know. Go back to England; join the Army or the Paras or the SAS or even that new group, CI5, just something to put you back on the straight and narrow.”

“I’ll think about it, but we’d still need money remember.”

“As long as you do think about it. You are a good person Will and deep down you know as well as I do that you don’t really want to do this.”

This comment seamed to rather startle Bodie and he went very quiet, considering the idea.

“You shouldn’t be drinking Bodie. My orders were no alcohol.” Krivas’ voice came from behind him, making Bodie visibly stiffen.

“He isn’t drinking.” Annie replied, putting aside her empty glass and taking the one from Bodie’s hand.

“Oh really Miss Tyler?”

“Yes really, he was just holding my drink for me. You got a problem with that?” Krivas' narrowed his eyes at the beautiful blonde in front of him. He’d tried so many times to get her in bed with him and away from Bodie but she’d always refused his advances. He’d finally had enough.

“Well if you insist on getting one of my men to break the rules then you should come with me.”

Annie shot Bodie a questioning look and he gave her a nod, something he’d later come to regret. Annie handed back the glass and followed Krivas outside. They’d been gone for less than a minute when he heard the gun shot.

Bodie dropped his glass, which shattered on the tiled floor, and ran outside. There was no sign of Krivas, just the dead body of his girlfriend with a bullet hole going straight through her head.

Bodie had no idea what to do, he completely froze. He didn’t notice other people beginning to arrive, he didn’t even try to fight back when the police tried to drag him away. She was dead. She was dead and he let it happen.

*******

Once the police had gone, Amy tentatively stepped out of the shadows, followed by Bodie and Doyle.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Doyle asked, gently placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Amy nodded slowly and went over to her partner’s dead body.

She closed her eyes and concentrated. A golden glow started to fade into existence around her hands as she gently placed them on Annie’s head. The energy seemed to pour from Amy into the dead girl and the bullet hole slowly started to heal, the skin knitting back together until there was no sign of the injury. Amy breathed a sigh of relief when her friend’s bright blue eyes slowly blinked open.

“Amy? What did you do?” Annie asked confusedly.

“Save your life, you moron.” Amy replied with a weak laugh.

“But you... I was dead and you... Amelia Marie Foreman! I told you never to do that! You promised you wouldn't!”

"Yeah well, I lied didn't I." Amy replied casually, not caring how frustrated her partner was because she knew she'd done the right thing.

“What did she do that was so bad?” Bodie asked.

“I gave Annie all my regenerations. I basically gave up immortality to bring her back.” Amy explained with a half smile.

“And you call me a moron.” Annie muttered.

“Well it was that or put up with your boyfriend breaking down.” Amy replied with a nod towards Bodie.

“I was not going to break down.” Bodie replied much too quickly.

“Yeah you were.” His partner said with a grin.

“Aw Will, come here.” He took a few tentative steps closer as she stood up. Annie then pulled him into a hug and placed a kiss on the end of his nose. “I’m fine I promise.”

“As long as you’re sure.” He gently wrapped his arms around her waist and she nodded, kissing him on the lips.

"So, who won the bet?" Annie asked Amy and Doyle. "Because technically if we got together in the past it doesn't count either way."

They both paused for a moment. "Split it fifty, fifty?" Amy suggested. 

"Yeah alright." Doyle agreed.

*******

“Who’s idea was a shared honeymoon again?” Amy asked over the rim of her wine glass.

“The boys. They’re practically joined at the hip. Of course they’d want to stay together. Besides it was a double wedding, so why not a double honeymoon?” Annie replied.

The girls were sat at the edge of the outdoor pool in the spanish villa they’d rented, watching Bodie and Doyle mess around in the water.

“That and we wouldn’t have been given permission to have a honeymoon otherwise.” Amy took a sip of her drink.

“You girls gonna join us?” Doyle called over.

“Yeah, give me a minute. I just need to get another drink.” Amy slipped her dressing gown on over her bikini.

“Drink much more and you won’t be able to remember the honeymoon at all.” Amy laughed and poked her tongue out at her husband, before heading back inside.

As she walked through the kitchen she noticed something on the counter. She went to investigate and found a package with ‘Ray Doyle’ written on the front.

She picked it up and took it outside. “Ray?” She called out. “What’s this?”

He got out of the pool and came over, hair straightened slightly by the water causing it to flop over his eyes. “I don’t know.” He gently took the package and, unable to feel any signs of anything dangerous, opened it.

Inside was a folded piece of paper along with a fob watch, Doyle couldn't help but notice the very strange design on the front. He pulled it out by the chain and Amy gasped. “What’s wrong?”

“That watch. It’s Time Lord. It’s used to turn a Time Lord into another species and back again.” Amy explained.”When the watch is in use they remember nothing of their Time Lord selves.”

Doyle then pulled out the letter that accompanied the watch and started reading it aloud. “Dear Ray, I’m so sorry it’s taken this long to tell you who you really are. Your parents are both Time Lords. I’m sorry we lied to you. I’m not actually your mother. Your mother was actually my daughter Melody who later took the name River Song. She’s been in prison all your life and your father is the most irresponsible person I have ever met so Rory and I took you in. They made you human in an attempt to keep you safe. Now you’re married I thought you would want the watch and the truth. Your first name was your mother’s idea; apparently a boy called Raymond looked after her when she was in the orphanage. Your last name was your father’s suggestion; apparently Sir Arthur Conan Doyle was a friend of his. I’m so sorry we kept all this from you for so long and hope one day you’ll forgive us and know we only did it because we love and wanted to protect you. Love Amelia Williams...”

“You’re...” Amy trailed off. 

“How did she even write this? She’s dead, has been for a good few years apparently.” Doyle mumbled to himself.

“Time Travel. Are you going to open it?”

“I don’t know. I’ll think about it.”

*******

Spare time in CI5 was hard to come by. So whenever they had a free lunchtime together Amy and Ray Doyle could often be found in each other's company and the day they both started work again after the birth of their daughter, Susan, was no exception. They were on the bank of the Thames, Amy was sat with her legs over the edge and her husband was lying with his head resting on her lap, his eyes closed as she played distractedly with his brown curls. "Did you ever decide?" He opened his eyes and the jade coloured orbs focused on her. "About whether or not you'd open it." 

Doyle went into his pocket and pulled out the fob watch. "If I did... What would happen then?" He traced the old high Gallifreyan that was etched into the cover. 

"You'd lose your memories. Everything you've learned since you became human would be gone." 

"And I wouldn't be able to die." Doyle added, holding the watch above his face by the chain so the watch itself gently brushed his nose. "I would be immortal but you, Bodie, Annie and Susan would all die and... I wouldn't know who any of you were..." 

"Well yes, that's true..." Doyle didn't even wait for her to finish before throwing the watch into the river.

Amy was about to ask why he did it but he was ahead of her. "I don't want to even think about a life without you or Bodie or Annie or even little Susan." He explained, gently taking her hand from his head. She couldn't help but smile down at him before placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. 

"You two love birds gonna come and join us or what?" They heard Bodie call over from the picnic table. "You'd better get over here or we'll start putting ham in the salad." 

"Alright we're coming. Keep your hair on sunshine." Doyle replied, getting to his feet and offering Amy a hand. She gratefully accepted and they went to join their best friends once more.


End file.
